


Hospital

by alexisroyce



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Comic, Fancomic, M/M, Minor blood warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisroyce/pseuds/alexisroyce
Summary: Fancomic! Lupin ends up in the hospital, and he's lucky to have two men who care so deeply for him.
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	Hospital




End file.
